pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gil Adamson
Gillian "Gil" Adamson (born 1 January 1961) is a Canadian poet and novelist.Gil Adamson, Canadian Books & Authors. Web, Mar. 24,2017. Life Adamson was born in the Toronto suburb of North York in 1961. She studied anthropology and philosophy at the University of Toronto.Rodger J. Moran, Gillian (Gil) Adamson, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Canada. Web, Mar. 24, 2017. She began working with Coach House Books as an editorial assistant and publicist in 1985. In 1987 she became a publishing assistant for CBC Radio Guide. She has also been a publicist for the Toronto Small Press Book Fair, and an associate editor for What! Magazine. Adamson's earliest published work was Primitive, a volume of poetry, in 1991. She followed up with a short story collection, Help Me, Jacques Cousteau, in 1995 and another volume of poetry, Ashland, in 2003, as well as multiple chapbooks and a commissioned fan biography of Gillian Anderson, Mulder, It’s Me, which she coauthored with her sister-in-law Dawn Connolly in 1998."Going Public", Quill & Quire, June 2007. A selection of Adamson's poetry also appeared in the anthology [http://www.themercurypress.ca/?q=books/surreal_estate Surreal Estate: 13 Canadian poets under the influence] (Mercury Press, 2004). The Outlander, a novel set in the Canadian west at the turn of the 20th century, was published by House of Anansi in the spring of 2007, The novel was later selected for the 2009 edition of Canada Reads, where it was championed by actor Nicholas Campbell. Adamson lives in Toronto with poet Kevin Connolly.Author Profile: Kevin Connolly. Quill & Quire, April 2008. Recognition Adamson won the Books in Canada First Novel Award in 2008 for her 2007 novel The Outlander. The Outlander''also won the Hammett Prize in 2007. Publications Poetry *''Primitive. Toronto: Coach House, 1991. *''Ashland''. Toronton: ECW Press, 2011. Novels *''The Outlander''. Toronto: Anansi, 2007; New York: Ecco Press, 2008. Short fiction *''We Need a Modern Galileo'' (story). Pink Dog Press, 1988. *''Thud'' (story). Toronto: Proper Tales, 1989. *''In His Hands'' (story). Toronto: Contra Mundo, 1990. *''Iris'' (story). Toronto: Contra Mundo, 1990. *''The Lakemba'' (story). Toronto: Contra Mundo, 1990. *''The Nanny'' (story). Toronto: Contra Mundo, 1990. *''Help Me, Jacques Cousteau''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1995. Non-fiction *''Mulder, it's Me, Gillian Anderson: An x-haustive x-posé of the woman who is special agent Dana Scully''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1997. Anthologized *''5 Poets 2008'' (by Gil Adamson, Roo Borson, Don Domanski, Russell Edson, & C.D. Wright). Toronto: Tall Tree Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gil Adamson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 24, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Books *Gillian Adams at Amazon.com * *Gil Adamson at Canadian Books & Authors *Gil Adamson at Online guide to writing in Canada ;About *Gillian (Gil) Adamson in the Canadian Encyclopedia *"Gil Adamson, out of the wilderness," The Guardian, 2009 *Gil Adamson Official website * CBC Digital Archives – Gil Adamson, Canada Reads author Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Writers from Toronto Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets